Awake
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: Just a HitsuKarin one-shot... Has no real action, but I thought I'd post it anyways ;3 Pretty OOC, sorry for that, but please review anyways, even flames will be accepted, just as long as I get some feedback xD T to be safe with language use


Awake

_Will you stay awake for me? _

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I don't wanna miss anything._

_I will share the air I breathe._

_I'll give you my heart on a string.  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

"Karin, I already told you twice now, I'm sorry!" Toushiro looked at the back of the one he truly loved, but she wouldn't even face him. When she finally did, it shocked him so much, he didn't even knew how to feel.

"And I've already told you, it's too late for that." She said, trying to sound as strong as usual, but her voice broke, and made the word match the tears, streaming down her face. It hurt him, to know that he'd hurt her.

"Karin, I... I had to go. I'm a captain, I can't ignore my duties, no matter how much I wish I could." He said, asking, no more likely begging, for her forgiveness.

"I know that, for god's sake!" She suddenly yelled, and made him freeze. "But you could at least have said something!" He was unable to reply to that. He really didn't knew what to do now, to comfort her. Well, he knew the only reason that she went to that stupid graduation party was the fact that he went with her.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, knowing that apologies were useless. She had turned her back to him again, and he could see her body shiver in the cold weather. Her makeup was smeared out, and her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Her knee-long, dark purple dress was just as gorgeous as it had been on the start of the evening. He sighed, as she didn't answered, then he pulled off his jacket, and carefully placed it over her bare shoulders.

"Just go..." She whispered, the pain way too obvious in her voice. He didn't move. "I SAID GO AWAY!" She suddenly screamed, turning against him. First he was confused, but then his eyes became stubborn.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I make sure you get home safe. That's what I promised your dad, in exchange for bringing you." He claimed. She turned to him again, looking furious.

"I'm NOT a little girl. And besides, you've already broken that promise. The fact that I turned around just to find your stupid gigai flirting with some other girl right before my eyes, hurt me much more than any other thing could do. You promised to get me home without me being hurt, and I may not look hurt, but I am! Mentally!" Her long speech had once again made him numb. And when she broke down, sliding sobbing down on the wet ground, he realized how much pain he'd caused her. Maybe even more than he was feeling right now.

"I... I never expected it to hurt you this bad." He said unhappily. She looked up at her, more tears coming from her eyes. It scared him. Karin Kurosaki was not the type to cry.

"It did. Wanna know why? At first, I didn't even realized it wasn't you. I actually thought you were about to dump me for that girl. But when I grabbed your arm, and your stupid gigai touched my... Never mind, you just don't understand it!" She cried madly.

"How could I when you won't explain?" He yelled frustrated back, but the fact that she turned from very angry to numb in one second, made him regret being mad at her right now. It was her right to act like this, he had done something completely stupid. He was a jerk.

"Okay then, if you really wanna hear then." She whispered silently, before looking down on her feets. "When I grabbed 'your' arm, that stupid pervert inside of your body touched me! He freakin' touched my private areas, where not even you are allowed to. I know you're ready to move on in our relationship, and I thought I was too, until that idiot did that too me. He even dragged me out of the place, trying to... To..." She started sobbing loudly, and Hitsugaya, who was now more angry than ever before in his life, grabbed the pill he normally used. And before he threw it away, he lay it on the ground stomping on it till it was broken into 1000 pieces. Then he sat down beside the sobbing girl.

"I'm so sorry Karin, I had no idea it was so bad." He whispered, feeling guilty. He carefully placed a hand around her shoulder, and when she didn't protested, he pulled her close and held her in embrace until she stopped crying.

"I should get you home." He mumbled to him self, as she had fallen asleep with the head in his lap, while he gently stroke her hair. He got up on his feet again, careful not to wake her, as he lifted her up in his arms. He carried her as fast as possible to her home, walking silently in. Isshin sat at a table, and was asleep. He felt even more guilty now, for keeping him up and worried. The clock was 3;15 and he had promised to have her home by 2:00 as the latest. He carried her up to her room, and placed her on her bed, covering her sleeping body with the blanket. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, before turning to leave. When he attempted to take a step, Karin reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay." She whispered, opening her eyes a little. He smiled apologizingly at her.

"You know I can't." He replied, leaning down and kissing her one more. Then he was about to turn again, when he noticed that she was still holding on to him.

"Stay." She said again, suddenly much more awake. He sighed, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the hand she didn't used to hold him with. She looked very steady, so he decided to give in. When she realized that, she satisfied let go of his arm.

"Since you left before the announcement of the King and the Queen, who by the way was Yuzu and Jinta, we didn't had the chance to dance. I don't want to miss the dance of my prom." She said silently, looking at him. He seemed confused, but then nodded, and helped her up. None of them had grown very much in height the last 6 years that they had known each other, and some of the ones who knew the real age difference between them thought it disgusting, but they didn't care. Love hits everyone, and you do not choose who you falls in love with.

"We don't have any music." Toushiro stated, as he held a hand on her hip, and the other in hers.

"Let's make some ourself." She replied, and without further warning or anything, she started to sing. Toushiro didn't knew the song, and he didn't even knew that she could sing. To make up for all the things he had done to her, he started to sing with her, as they danced. They danced for a long time, singing for themself, before they noticed Isshin who was standing in the door smiling. Both of them blushed, and let go of each other.

"Make sure you don't do anything before you're ready." He said, causing both of them to blush, but then he left.

"Karin, I..." Toushiro was the first to break the silence afterwards, but she silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Not tonight. But I know I'm ready. I trust you enough for this. Just not tonight." She said, looking away from him. He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you." He replied. He turned around when she changed clothes, and he heard the bed move as she crawled under the blankets. He turned around, ready to say goodbye, but the look in her eyes told him to stay. He slowly undressed, none of them caring, and crawled into the bed. She took his hands, and that was all that happened. But he stayed awake that whole night, watching over her. And he knew he would find no one like her.

He loved her.


End file.
